Aethranorioum Multiverse
The Aethranorioum Multiverse is a videogame universe that has started working in 2018. Games Phase One * Mortal Kombat 11 - made by NetherRealm Studios, the first game in this universe. Was out in March 2018. * Grand Theft Auto: LouiCity - made by Rockstar North, the second game in this universe. Was out in January 2019. * LouiCity: The Creed - made by Rockstar North and Ubisoft Quebec. An expansion for GTA 6, and was later released as a standalone game. Was out in July 2019. * Corpses Around Us - made by Naughty Dog, the third game in this universe. Was out in December 2019. * Dominate - made by DICE and Treyarch, the fourth and final game of Phase One of the Aethranorium Universe. Was out in April 2020. Storyline The storyline focuses around the Aethranorioum book, a book that the reader of it can "rewrite" the story. [[Mortal Kombat 11|'Mortal Kombat 11']]' ' Not much is known about the book in this game. The only things that are known about the book in this game are that sevral pages of it were hidden in the Elder Gods Temple and that the book has to do something with the Kamidogu Daggers that kept the One Being alive. Edward Richtofen, from the Treyarch Zombies Series, Tremor and Noob Saibot, are searching for the Daggers and pages from the book. [[Grand Theft Auto: LouiCity|'Grand Theft Auto: LouiCity']] In this game, Louis Redfield, a business man at day and a gang leader at night, is on a mission to recover The Stone of Prahbu that is needed to control the book. Known Relics * The Kamidogu Daggers (Mortal Kombat 11) * The Stone of Prahbu (Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity) * The Apple of Eden (LouiCity: The Creed) * The Heart of Hera (Corpses Around Us) * The Aethranorioum's Lost Pages (Dominate) Known Places, Earths and Realms in the Multiverse * EarthRealm ** China *** Lin Kuei Temple *** Himalaya Mountains **** The Shirai Ryu Temple *** Sky Temple **** Jinsei Chamber *** Wu Shi Temple ** England *** Greenwich ** Israel *** Jerusalem **** Lost City of Hera ** Japan ** United States of America *** State of California **** Deacon City ***** Black Dragon's Base ***** The Rooftop ***** Special Forces' Base *** State of Florida **** Miami *** State of New York *** State of San Andreas **** Wildecliff **** Los Santos * Earth-1000http://videogames-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kuai_Liang#Accidentally_arriving_on_Earth-2015 ** United States of America *** Unknown State **** Metropolis ***** Brainiac's Ship * The Phantom Zone '(living in the same dimension Earth-1000 does) * '''Outworld '(living in the same dimension EarthRealm does) ** Outworld's Palace *** Throne Room *** Outworld's Archives ** Shang Tsung's Island *** The Pit ** The Dark Caves * 'Edenia '(living in the same dimension EarthRealm does) ** Throne Room ** Edenia's Market * 'NetherRealm '(living in the same dimension EarthRealm does) ** Throne Room ** Hell's Chambers * 'The Elder Gods' Temple '(living in the same dimension EarthRealm does) * '''The Infinite * Earth-Portal ** United States of America *** Michigan **** Aperature Laboratories * Earth-WWE ' ** United States of America *** Unknown State **** WWE Stage *** Massachusetts **** West Newbury * '''Dimension 63'https://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Zombies_(Treyarch) ** United States of America ** Germany ** Russia ** Japan * 'The Aether '(living near Dimension 63) ** Agartha *** The Maxis House * 'Earth-199999'https://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-199999 ** United States of America *** State of New York **** New York City ***** Queens ** Germany *** Schkeuditz **** Flughafen Leipzig-Halle * '''Earth-7 ** United States of America *** State of New York **** New York City * EarthRealm-94 ** United States of America *** State of California **** Deacon City Developers * NetherRealm Studios * Treyarch Studios * DICE * Naughty Dog * Rockstar North * Ubisoft Quebec Publishers * Warner Bros. * Activision * EA * SCE * Rockstar Games * Ubisoft Refrences Gallery